Having Fun Before Dying!
by uzai sagi
Summary: As Takashi and the others keep on struggling to survive, they come across an American soldier family who like to have fun with killing of zombies? And what of this very appealing girl? Will she make him forget his feelings for Rei? Rated M for sexual content, blood, and use of inappropriate language! TakashixOc ShizukaxOc OcxOc


**Okay, let's get things straight, I had just barely heard of this show until my stepmom told me about it. I gotta say, definately NOT something that little kids should see O_o**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own SHIT!**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

The group had stopped in a local grocery store, which seemed to be empty to them. Takashi was the first to get out of the Humvee to see if anyone was inside the store. When he saw no sign of life, he made a gesture for the others to come out and they obeyed.

"There should be some cash in some of those registers over there," Takashi said, walking over to one of the cash registers. "Go gather some supplies."

Each person went in different aisles to get some food and other things they would need while Takashi climbed on the counter and smashed the reigster open with his bat.

However, his actions had unfortunately attracted the unwanted attention by _them._ Takagi and Shizuka began to panic as the rest took in their defensive stances. There were only four of _them _in the store, so this had to be easy, right?

A chubby one of _them _came at Alice, but Takashi managed to slam his bat on its head before it could get close to the little girl. Saeko used her sword to kill another one of _them, _but before Hirano could shoot at the rest, their heads were already blown off by two gunshots.

They stared in shock before looking in the direction of a tall boy in glasses and punk styled clothes holding a sniper rifle. His chestnut brown hair gleamed in the sunlight coming from the windows and his brown eyes held hatred and disgust as he had his weapon raised to shoot anymore of _them. _

He lowered his weapon as he gave the group a stern look, but when his gaze met Shizuka, he became desperate and walked over to her.

"Excuse me, are you a doctor, Miss?" he asked in desperation.

"Um, well, I'm a nurse actually," Shizuka replied, uncertain of how to act towards the new boy.

"That's good enough," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the storage room in the back. "Please, we need your help."

The woman was confused, but she allowed him to lead her to the room. Takashi looked at him in suspicion and followed to make sure it wasn't some kind of trick, but once he got in the room, what he saw was completely unexpected.

Another boy, almost the same height as the first, with glasses, a purple shirt, and grey jeans with black shoes, was standing next to a girl with dark hair, a black v-neck shirt, a leather jacket, green army pants, and black combat boots, who Shizuka was currently examining.

The girl opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at Takashi with sadness. When he lowered his gaze a little bit, he began to understand her sorrow. On the left side of her neck was a bite mark which he assumed had come from _them. _

When the others came in sooner, they became confused.

"What's going on?" Takagi asked.

Shizuka looked at them sadly. "These boys are named Columbus and Richard, their cousin just got bit not too long ago."

Takashi gave the girl a pitied look as her eyes began to water.

"Please," she spoke softly, "I need someone to kill me before I'm turned into one of _them._"

"Why don't you get your cousins to do it?" Takagi asked rather rudely, earning a glare from Saeko and Takashi.

The girl scowled. "They won't do it, because neither of them have learned to grow a pair!"

The two boys flinched at her harsh tone, before the first one glared. "You honestly think that we want to do that to you!"

"It's better than me eating you once I'm turned!"

Both Columbus and his cousin glared before Takashi spoke up.

"You want me to do it?"

Columbus sighed before handing him his sniper rifle. Takashi gave her an unsure look. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The girl looked at him. "It's my decision, not theirs."

He nodded before pointing the rifle at the girls head, she waved to her cousin, Richard, and he waved back in sadness. Takashi would've pulled the trigger, if Columbus hadn't spoken up.

"Wait..." Everyone began to look at him. "I'll do it..."

The girl grinned in sadness as Takashi reluctantly returned the rifle to its owner. Columbus was going to raise his gun, but first walked over to his cousin and kissed her forehead. As he stepped back, he pointed his gun, but he hesitated.

Takashi saw that his eyes was filled with uncertainty. "You want me to do something for you afterwards?"

"Yes..." Then in a flash, the rifle was pointed to him. "Drop your weapons, put your hands up, and get on the ground!"

Everyone became shocked and terrified at this as Richard pulled out his shot gun and the girl got up from her spot and snatched up Hiranos weapon.

"We said get on the fucking ground!"

Everyone dropped their weapons, rose up their hands, and got onto their knees like they were told.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Takagi shouted. "You're bitten! How are you still walking like a normal person!"

The girl brought her fingers to her neck wiped the mark and showed red smudge. "It's makeup, bitch."

Takagi growled. "We've been conned!"

Richard put a gun to her head. "Watch it, sister."

Hiranos eyes gleamed at the gun. "Is that a Smith & Wesson Model 45? And an AK-47?"

Richard pulled back his Smith & Wesson Model 45 as he looked at Hirano in shock. The girl just smiled as she picked up her AK-47 and pulled it over her shoulder, still pointing Hiranos weapon at them.

"You know these firearms?" she asked in interest.

"Yeah, I learned how to shoot guns in America!"

"Well, that's a surprise. 'Cause we actually happen to be Americans."

The group was confused at this somewhat nice conversation Hirano was having with the girl.

"Hmmm, since you know firearms, we could actually use someone like you," Columbus said with a smile. "Get your radio on, cous, let uncle know that we've found some survivors."

Columbus' cousin nodded before grabbing a small radio attatched to the belt part of her pants and turned it on.

"Yo, Pops!" she said. "We've found a group of survivors. Five teenagers, one woman, and one little girl. Head back to base?"

A screech was heard on the other line and a deep masculine voice was heard on the other line.

"Affirmative," the man said. "Be sure to be on your guard at all times. Any zombies or people who've lost their sanity, shoot on sight. No hesitations."

"Roger that!"

With that, she turned the radio off and tossed Hiranos weapon back to him.

"Alright, looks like all of you folks are coming with us!"

As the three new survivors started heading out, the group barely got their heads back in the game before they frantically scrambled back to their feet.

"So what are all of ya'lls names?" Columbus asked.

"Name's Takashi Komuro," Takashi said.

"Saeko Busujima."

"Saya Takagi."

"Kohta Hirano."

"Rei Miyamoto."

"Shizuka Marikawa."

"Alice Maresato."

Columbus nodded. "Name's Ridden. Columbus Ridden."

"My name is Richard Ridden."

The girl stayed silent as she helped put supplies inside the Humvee. Takashi watched her as she kept silent and decided to say something to her.

"Hey, we never got your name," he said.

The girl turned to him with a cute smile that for some reason made him blush.

"Winchester," she said proudly before turning back to her work. "Yeah, it's a fighters name. I always liked it."

Rei looked angrily at the girl named Winchester when she noticed that Takashi had blushed when she smiled at him.

"Alright, everybody on. Shizuka, I'll point you the directions to our base. My dad will want to meet you guys, then give you a little welcome gift."

Shizuka nodded as she started up the Humvee. Once everyone was inside, Winchester crawled over Takashi from the back but slipped and she landed on his lap.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said with a playful smile.

Takashi blushed even deeper and nodded, making Rei even angrier.

Once Winchester was up in the passenger seat, she pointed and Shizuka began driving down the road.

"Okay, keep going... Now make a left... Another left... Right... Keep going. Keep going... Now make a left. Stop!"

Shizuka slammed the breaks and made everyone fall over, except for the new comers.

"It's _them_!" Winchester said in excitement.

The group stared in shock at her. The boys became excited with her as they grabbed their guns.

"You go first, Win," Columbus said.

Winchester nodded as she grabbed her weapon and started climbing to the roof of the Humvee. Once she slid down the window sill, and pointed her gun at _them. _

"Let's get this party started, motherfuckers!"

Then she began shooting at their heads, making a huge bloody mess on the road. As one was close to grabbing her foot, she drew out her butcher knife and stabbed its head. She kicked it away from her blade before Columbus got out and shot his sniper rifle. Winchester threw her knife into one of their mouths before running to grab the handle, twist it in its mouth, and then slicing upward.

"I'm not cleaning up after you," Columbus said. "You know that, right?"

"Oh, please. Richard's messier than I am."

"You shut it, woman!" Richard shouted from inside.

Winchester laughed as she kept on shooting the zombies on sight. Once all of them were out, she turned back to the Humvee and got inside with a smile as Columbus climbed down through the roof.

"Proceed," she told Shizuka, who nodded and began driving once again.

"Okay, now make a sharp left. Not too sharp, but sharp... There you go. Now go right... And here we are!"

Shizuka stopped the Humvee and everyone looked out the window and stared in awe. It was a large warehouse with a ditch full of spikes.

"The spikes are for extra precautions," Richard explained. "Just in case some zombies hear us and try to eat us."

"Safety first!" Winchester sang, winking at Takashi.

Takashi blushed for the third time, and Rei was getting even more pissed off. As the new survivors lead them inside the warehouse, they stared in awe at the collection of guns and swords. Hirano thought he was in heaven.

"Welcome to the Ridden Soldiers base!"

They looked up to see the shadow of a grown man in grey army pants, combat boots, a army vest over a black t-shirt, and long dark hair in a ponytail on the metal railing. He used his hand to put pressure on the railing before pushing up and jumping over it to land on his feet.

As he rose up, the sunlight hit his features and he had brown as eyes like the girls. His tanned skin shone brightly in the sunlight and Shizuka had a sparkle in her eyes as she stared dreamily at the man, even though he looked to be in his thirties.

Winchester smiled and walked up to hug the man. "Hey, Daddy!"

The man, who was supposedly Winchesters father, smiled and kissed her forehead. "Glad to see that you're safe, babydoll."

"You, too."

"And also my two favorite nephews!"

Columbus and Richard smiled.

The man then looked to the group. "The name's General Tallahasee Ridden. Welcome to the base."


End file.
